criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Criminal Minds
|no. of episodes=162 |list of episodes=List of Episodes |official website=Criminal Minds at CBS.com |IMDB profile=Criminal Minds at IMDB.com }} Criminal Minds is an American Crime Drama on the CBS network. The show originally aired on September 22, 2005. Creation/Premise Criminal Minds was created by Jeff Davis and is produced by the Mark Gordon Company in association with CBS Television Studios and ABC Studios. The show follows the investigative lives of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit at Quantico, Virginia. The unit itself is based entirely on the real-life BAU built by FBI Profiler John Douglas. The show's former main character, Jason Gideon, and new character, David Rossi are both partially based on John Douglas himself--with respect to different aspects of their personalities.Wikipedia article on John Douglas, Mindhunter. The show abandons the common format of procedural dramas by focusing more on the criminals and their victims instead of the main cast. Throughout the episodes, quotes from famous philosophers are often recited by the cast. These quotes are relevant to the episode's plot and help to bring the "pieces" of the case together. Previously, it was always Jason Gideon who recited them, but, since his departure, the rest of the cast have taken over; quotes mainly being quoted by the prominent character of that episode. Opening Credits For the first five seasons, they had changed just enough to reflect the changes in the main cast, keeping the original theme song created for the show intact. In season six, with AJ Cook leaving the series, the theme song has been subtly updated. Seasons The series third season, which premiered on September 26, 2007, was interrupted in late 2007 by the industry-wide Writer's Guild of America strike. It aired its last pre-strike episode on January 23, 2008. Following the resolution of the strike, the show returned to air on April 2, 2008. On May 14, 2008 Criminal Minds was renewed for a fourth season, which premiered on September 24, 2008. Season five premiered on September 23, 2009 and season six premiered on September 22, 2010. Seasons available on DVD: *Season One *Season Two *Season Three *Season Four *Season Five *Season Six Season Ratings Averages :: Spin-off The spin-off, Suspect Behavior, was introduced in The Fight and, after being green-lit by CBS, premiered on February 16, 2011 with a 13-episode order. Due to mildly to bad ratings, all of its episodes were aired but was canceled on May 17, 2011. It revolves around a new group of profilers, led by Sam Cooper (Forest Whitaker), who work outside the FBI bureaucracy. Beau Garrett played Gina LaSalle, a tough girl and recent FBI recruit who is loyal to Cooper and the object of flirting from Mick Rawson, an arrogant former military sniper who was portrayed by Matt RyanReuters. Michael Kelly played Jonathan "Prophet" Simms, a former criminal-turned-FBI agent. Kirsten Vangsness continued her role as Penelope Garcia, who was the team's technical analyst. Richard Schiff portrayed FBI Director Jack Fickler and Janeane Garofalo played Beth Griffith, the only BAU agent that didn't appear in The Fight. Syndication Criminal Minds is syndicated for broadcast on several channels from all over the world, including: Syndication_Map.jpg|Map from the writers' room with pushpins marking every TV station airing Criminal Minds all over the World. *Australia **Channel 9 **FX *Belgium (Esprits criminels) **RTL **Vijf TV *Brazil **AXN Brazil *Canada **CTV **A&E **ION Tv **Bravo **CBS *Czech Republic (Myšlenky zločince) *Prima Family *Denmark **Kanal 5 *Deutschland **Sat.1 *Estonia (Kurjuse kannul) **Kanal 2 *Finland (Criminal minds - FBI-tutkijat) **Nelonen **FOX *France (Esprits criminels) **TF1 *Germany **Sat.1 **Kabel 1 *Greece (Diavolika myala) **ANT.1 TV *Hungary (Gyilkos elmék/Kriminális elmék) **RtlKlub **AXN **Cool TV *Ireland **RTE Two **LIVING **Virgin 1 *Israel (מחשבות פליליות) **yes stars Action **yes stars Action HD *Italy **Rai Due **Sky *Mexico (Mentes criminales) **Azteca 7 *The Netherlands (criminal minds) **Net 5 *New Zealand **TVNZ *Norway **TV2 *Romania (Minti criminale) **Pro TV. **AXN *Russia (Мыслить как преступник) **HTH *Slovakia (Myšlienky vraha) **Markíza **Joj *Spain (Mentes criminales) **AXN Europe **Cuatro/FDF *Sweden **Kanal 5 *The Netherlands **Veronica * *Turkey ** *United Kingdom **LIVING **Virgin 1 *United States **A&E **ION Television **Bravo **CBS Characters Current * Aaron Hotchner - Thomas Gibson * David Rossi - Joe Mantegna * Derek Morgan - Shemar Moore * Dr. Spencer Reid - Matthew Gray Gubler * Jennifer Jareau - A.J. Cook * Alex Blake - Jeanne Tripplehorn * Penelope Garcia - Kirsten Vangsness Recurring/Minor * Erin Strauss - Jayne Atkinson * William LaMontagne Jr - Josh Stewart * Kevin Lynch - Nicholas Brendon * Diana Reid - Jane Lynch * Jack Hotchner - Cade Owens * Henry LaMontange - Mekhai Anderson Former * Haley Hotchner - Meredith Monroe * Jason Gideon - Mandy Patinkin * Elle Greenaway - Lola Glaudini * Ashley Seaver - Rachel Nichols * Emily Prentiss - Paget Brewster Episodes See the list of episodes. PC and Mac Game PC GAME - LEGACY.jpg|Click on the pic for more info and screenshots.|link=Criminal Minds/Game Notes *''Fan mail address:'' Criminal Minds 500 S. Buena Vista St. Burbank, CA 91521 References Category:Television